The Prophecy
The Prophecy is a clan participating in the BattleClanArea5 community. They are currently a disbanded BattleClanArea5 kingdom, however, they have had great victories during it's time. History Early History The Prophecy was supposedly founded in 2009 by a LittleBigPlanet player named 'Solomon',TheComedian2657's testimony but there is no evidence to support this. Very little is known about the Prophecy prior to 2018. At some point between its formation and 2018, Godfreytheking became the king of the Prophecy. Tournament with the Angels of Light On December 23rd, 2018, the Prophecy entered into a tournament against another rival BattleClanArea5 kingdom, the Angels of Light in the LBP2 community minigame 'arm wrestling'. The conflict was initiated by the Angels of Light's leader Lauden, who was known by a number of different usernames, most notably as AngelKingOfLight. Lauden allegedly started the conflict with the intention of 'ending the war between Angels and Demons'. During the tournament, Angels member HolyHowzer betrayed their clan in favor of the Prophecy. Prophecy also accepted aid from the Dark Spellcasters. Due to these events, the Angels of Light were losing most of their battles. Eventually, even Lauden was defeated by the Prophecy's leader Godfreytheking. Although Prophecy's victory was nearly assured, a Prophecy member named Marzatar allegedly hacked Angels member Soloshot375 so that their opponent THE_SLASHER_333_ could win, tipping the scales in Prophecy's favor. In retaliation, Lauden supposedly hacked Godfrey, and he did not return for several months. In Godfrey's place, ZORC-TheDarkOne became king of the Prophecy temporarily. Angry with Lauden, ZORC allegedly hacked Lauden's account The_SoulOfLight. In retaliation, Lauden created three levels exposing Prophecy's supposed hacks, as well as the 'Demon Army', which was originally Demons of Dark, which then became the Reapers of Execution.The1AndOnlyRaid's testimony To settle the score, Lauden and ZORC fought in an LBP arm wrestle, where ZORC won with a score of 5-4. MadaraKnight52 from the Angels of Light challenged ZORC to another arm wrestle, resulting in ZORC winning 5-0. Following these competitions, ZORC allegedly hacked Luaden's Captain_OfLight account, which resulted in a short fight in Lauden's profile comments on LBP. Lauden also supposedly changed his Earth music to a song about surrendering in order to fool ZORC. However, this apparently failed as ZORC allegedly hacked yet another one of Lauden's accounts. ZORC also supposedly hacked MadaraKnight52 after Madara threatened him. ZORC allegedly claimed that he wanted to prevent the Angels of Light from hacking anyone else. ProLegendB, an Angels of Light member, supposedly hacked Marzatar from the Prophecy. ProLegendB spoke to TheComedian2657 from the Prophecy and admitted to the act that he had committed, making more threats. Comedian notified ZORC of this incident, which resulted in Legend giving back Marzatar control of his account. In the end result, the tournament was lost as Prophecy's fighters were unable to defeat Angels of Light member BIGGBADBUNNY. In the aftermath, RuthlessAporia from the Angels of Light rewarded BIGGBADBUNNY by rennaming a copied level in Bunny's honor. Aporia's level 'Sky Kingdom RPG' was rennamed "AoL Homeland". Prophecy suffered no official consequences or rewards, save for the alleged hacking that supposedly occurred. The Banishment Of SolinSphinx On February 7th, 2020, SolinSphinx was banished in a Titan Duel against the Angels of Light King, Lauden (The_KingOfLight_). The reason for his banishment was to avenge RyuHayabusaDoa5, who SolinSphinx banished a few weeks back. The Banishment Of ZORC-TheDarkOne On February 11th, 2020, ZORC-TheDarkOne was attacked in a hack battle from someone in a completely different BattleClanArea. Due to his loss during the battle, he was banished to BattleClanArea6. The Prophecy Now The Prophecy has been disbanded. Demographics Population According to TheComedian2657, Prophecy has 12 members. However, according to the level ''Power Levels of All Kings/Active Members of BattleClanArea5, ''Prophecy has nine members.Power Levels of All Kings/Active Members of BattleClanArea5 by BattleClanArea5 Language The Prophecy speaks English, however it is not known if any members speak any other languages. Government The Prophecy is a clan participating in BattleClanArea5, and as such it adheres to its rules and regulations. The Prophecy is led by King Godfreytheking, however it has been temporarily controlled by ZORC-TheDarkOne in Godfrey's absence. Foreign Relations and Military The Prophecy is currently allies with the Reapers of ExecutionStatus of All BattleClan Kingdoms in BattleClanArea5! by BattleClanArea5 and the Asukas Empire. Culture and Style Much like its fellow BattleClan kingdoms, the Prophecy does not have a distinct creative style. The levels that they produce tend to be straight hallways with notes conveying information to the player. Their uniforms appear to have a tribal theme. Infrastructure It is not known how the Prophecy communicates with its members, if at all. References Category:BattleClanArea5